And He Will Go
by Azully
Summary: It's been weeks, but Kevin refuses to let it go. KevEdd (Technically a sequel to He Was Gone, but that totally doesn't matter.) Stand alone one-shot sequel? Rated T because there are probably some naughty words.
**Hello! This is technically a sequel to my multi-chapter (He was Gone), but it can definitely stand alone. (I mean, you can go read it if you want to, but there isn't anything that can't be understood without it.)**

 **I currently have this as a one-shot, and it very well may stay that way. (It will prolly depend on my mood, XD)**

 **Either way, let me know any of your thoughts. And enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin rolled out of bed at the sound of his alarm. He wanted nothing more than to remain under the warm blankets. This feeling of dread that filled him each morning simply grew as he stood and began to prepare himself for school. He moved over to his window, pulling open the shades. He had heard somewhere that sunlight was good to improve a bad mood. Not that it had helped him so far.

He glanced down to his dresser, reaching for his hat. As his hand wrapped around the edge, jolts of pain slipped through his fingers. Cursing, he jerked his arm away, moving to shove the cactus from its place. Before he could come in contact with the pot, however, he stopped. Taking a breath, the examined his fingers. He really couldn't blame the plant for his own mistake.

As he moved to the bathroom, Kevin remembered the day he had purchased the little ball of needles and fluff-like hair. He could still perfectly see the radiant smile that beamed up at him as he awkwardly made a decision. Edd had filled him in on the different species available, but he chose his simply because it reminded him of the little dork. He quickly shook the memory away. He needed to get to school.

Kevin faced the same things at school as he had since he and Edd broke up. He never saw the black-haired boy. It seemed that Double D arrived to school early, left for home as soon as the bell rang, and did not linger in the halls between classes. It was as if the only time anyone saw him was during class, and even then, he did not speak to anyone.

The day dragged on, solidifying the situation once again. At home, away from everything, Kevin could delude himself into thinking that it wasn't so bad. However, as he saw Edd sitting in the front, slouched into himself, Kevin couldn't deny what had happened. He had to face just how much Double D was hurting. It seemed that the boy did not have anyone left. He still had not spoken to Eddy since that ugly prank was pulled. Ed clearly had no clue as to what was going on and chose to stick close to Eddy, who was probably the more consistent out of the two. It seemed that even Edd's relationship with Sarah had deteriorated.

Kevin let out another sigh and waited for the day to be over once again.

* * *

"You need to just talk to him, Kev. He can't know your thoughts unless you tell him." Nazz sat cross-legged on Kevin's bed, staring intensely as he discussed the fight with her.

He adjusted slightly in his desk chair, sitting backwards and using the back as an armrest. He placed his chin onto his wrists and sighed. "I know that, but he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. He just ignores my calls."

"Then go over there, man. This is ridiculous." Nazz tried to be encouraging.

"He won't let me in." Kevin took a shaky breath before continuing. "He really thinks that we can't work this out. He… he said so himself… That it won't work. He doesn't want to be with me."

"Don't be a dumbass." Nazz chucked a pillow at his head. "Of course he wants to be with you. He's just scared. He was scared from the beginning."

Kevin looked up at her in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean? Scared of what?"

"Everything, man. Scared of what his friends would think, scared of what your parents would think, scared of you dumping him, scared it wouldn't work out, scared it would. Hell, he was dating Kevin Barr, captain of the football team, star of the school. And he is just this dinky little nerd (no offense). A part of him honestly thought you were just playing with him, just pretending for the fun of it."

"And he still went along with it? Still said yes? Why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you, dumbass. He's liked you for years. He had it in his head that there would never be a chance of you guys happening. And then you go and tell him you like him. What the hell else is he supposed to say? 'No, thank you'? He might have known it wasn't going to work from the start, hell before the start, but he still gave it a chance. He gave you a chance. And you went and blew it. So, now that you've thoroughly fucked up, how are you going to make it up to him?"

"I don't… I have no fucking clue." Kevin buried his face in his hands. "He seriously won't talk to me."

"Just keep trying, Kev. I guarantee he can't ignore you for long. Just show him you're sorry the best you can and try to help him understand. He'll come around."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Kevin stood on Edd's front step, trying to gain enough courage to ring the bell. He knew that this could not end well. Most likely, it would end in the two yelling at each other. He didn't want that, but he couldn't think of a way around it. He was so tired of the situation. He missed Double D. He missed the light of his eyes and his smile and his voice. He didn't have any options.

Sucking in a breath sharply, Kevin mashed the bell with his finger. He could hear it echo through the empty house. After a few moments, he heard light footsteps reaching the door. The boy pulled it open only a few inches, peering out. Kevin felt his breath stop at the sight. Double D looked so pale, so tired. The bags under his eyes were prominent, and even his irises seemed shades lighter. Those eyes simply stared at Kevin, waiting.

"Edd… Can-can we talk?"

More staring.

"Please?"

Double D stepped to the side, pulling the door open further. Kevin stepped in and made his way to the living room, finding his place on the couch. Edd followed suit and sat on the chair nearby.

"Edd, I… I'm really sorry. You know that, right?"

Double D simply nodded.

"I never meant to hurt you. And I never meant to ruin your friendship."

"I am aware."

Kevin let out a strong sigh. "I-I… I just don't know what to do, Dee. I can't go on like this."

Kevin could see the pain in Edd's eyes. Of course, he didn't want this either.

"Please, Edd."

"Do you wish for me to simply forgive you?"

"No. No, but—"

"What, Kevin? This is not a simple matter."

"I know. But…" Kevin could feel himself growing angry, despite his efforts. "I wasn't the only one in this."

"What do you mean?"

"You broke your promise." Kevin tried to keep his voice even, remembering the day when Edd declared that he would not be the one to break them up.

"I'll have you recall that I was not the cause of this!" Edd rose to his feet, and Kevin soon followed.

"I know that! I know that, Edd. And I'm sorry! I am so sorry. I have been sorry every minute of every day since then. But there's nothing I can do to change the past, so please! Please, just let me try for the future." Kevin could feel a tear roll down his cheek but made no effort to stop it.

"This is about trust, Kevin. That is not something that can be won back so easily."

"I know that! I know I fucked up. And I don't expect you to just go right ahead and trust me again. I… I just want a chance, Edd. Let me earn that trust back. Please, I'll do anything."

Edd stared at him for a moment, a debate clear in his expression. After the turmoil settled slightly, the boy spoke in a small voice. "I truly do care for you, Kevin. I just… I allow myself to learn from experience, and my experience is… is…"

Kevin, of course, knew exactly what he meant. "Please, Edd. I'm just asking for a chance. I know you gave me a chance before. And I totally screwed that up. But… please give me another. Just one more." He knew he was begging, but he couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't stop himself, and when Double D did not respond, he continued pleading.

"I'll do anything. I swear. I just can't go back to how it was before. I can't go on seeing you and not talking to you. I want to be near you, Edd. I don't want to be the source of your pain anymore. I want to be the one to make you smile and laugh."

With that, Edd's blue eyes overflowed, tears staining his cheeks. "I-I… I wish I could, Kevin. I…I just…" The boy bit back sobs. "I can't."

Kevin clenched his fist, stopping himself from wrapping his arms around the boy. He knew the gesture would not be welcomed. "Just one more chance. I know you don't trust me, and I understand that. And I can deal with that. I promise it will be better this time. We can make it through this, Edd. W-will you give me one last chance?"

With the slight nod of Double D's head, Kevin closed their distance in an instant. He wrapped his arms around the boy and felt him lean into his shoulder as the sobs wracked his whole body.


End file.
